


you make my heart shake, bend and break (but i can't turn away)

by chocolatecrack



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Banter, Confessions, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA POOR HOKUTO, I HOPE HE SURVIVES THE DINNER HAHAHAHAHA, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Mentor!Taiga, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, The Hunger Games AU, Truth or Dare, Victor!Hokuto, also taiga's parents, hahahahaha, mentions and brief appearances by the rest of sixtones, three only so far, trigger warning: blood, trigger warning: killing, will add more chapters as i finish!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: Because it was Taiga. It had always been Taiga. He knew that now. Hokuto would always choose him, no matter what. No matter what day, what year, what life. He would always choose Taiga. And he wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. hold me in the dark, kiss me in the light

**Author's Note:**

> Took KyomoHoku requests on twitter before I started to work on my new fic (DUN DUN DUNNNNNN NEW FIC OH NO HAHAHAHAHAHA)!
> 
> SEE GUYS I CAN WRITE SOMETHING SHORT HAHAHAHAHA (I think?)
> 
> Anyways, these were all written for an incredibly short amount of time. Around like.... 20 to 30 minutes? Max was an hour. HAHAHA. Hope you all enjoy reading it, still!  
> Posting the first three I completed, then will post three more tomorrow! :) title is from Troye Sivan's WILD!
> 
> Completely un-beta'd btw oopsssss so there might be typos and grammar errors here and there ehehehehe
> 
> tobikko_2007 @ Twitter || chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr if you guys want to talk!
> 
> Also: to those who want to comment but don't want to go off anon, I made an ask.fm account for fics! :D --> http://ask.fm/chocolatecrack  
> And idk omg buy me a coffee maybe? I WOULD APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH AND I WOULD LOVE U SO MUCH AND THANK U huhu ❤ --> https://ko-fi.com/GrenadineDream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of course they were arguing again, like they always were. Typical. Honestly, Hokuto was so tired that they always either ended up like this, or ended up not talking to each other at all. Why couldn’t they just find a dynamic that worked?

Prompt: Truth or Dare

* * *

The closet was small. Infinitely small. Cramped, packed and full of random shit and honestly Hokuto was very thankful he didn’t have claustrophobia because the closet was really goddamn small.

He should have known better than to join his group’s stupid games during concert tour. They always did the weirdest stuff and came up with the most unusual consequences during their games, and now Hokuto was stuck in one. Because he decided to play along for once, and _of course_ he lost because he always did for shit like this. Sometimes because his opponents cheated, but most of the time because he really had the worst luck. So he ended up being stuck in a punishment and the game wasn’t even half-way through. Great.

“You can breathe, you know. Oxygen still exists in a closet,”

Right. See, that was the other thing. It was one thing to lose and be stuck in a closet alone for seven fucking minutes. And it was another thing to be stuck in it _with_ someone. And it was a completely different thing when it was _Taiga_ who he was stuck with.

Because Taiga lost the round too, so they had to choose truth or dare. And the both of them stupidly said dare at the same fucking time. When Juri smirked, Hokuto just knew he was up to no good.

It was Juri who decided for seven minutes in heaven, and it was Shintaro who suggested the tiny as fuck closet in his and Jesse’s hotel room. Despite Taiga’s initial resistance, Juri and Shintaro kept telling them it was the rules of the game and they had to follow them. Who even invented the rules anyway? _Why_ were there even rules anyway? But still, Jesse laughed his ass off the entire time Hokuto and Taiga were being pushed into the closet. Hokuto decided that time that he was going to murder Jesse first.

“I know,” Hokuto finally responded, his voice echoing through the small space. He couldn’t keep quiet for that long, after all. Seeing as they were the only ones in the damn closet. How fucking ironic. “I just… I was breathing. I was just trying to keep it as quiet as possible.”

He couldn’t see properly through the dark but he thought Taiga just nodded. Or whatever. When he checked his watch, he noticed that it was only past the one minute mark. Fuck.

This was honestly going to be his cause of death, and he only had his groupmates to blame. He was so going to haunt them.

“It’s just six more minutes, Hokuto. You’ll be fine,”

Sometimes, Taiga sounded so much more mature than him. And well, in a way, he was.

“You don’t have to deal with me much longer,” Taiga spoke again. Which okay, what? Hokuto didn’t understand that part. Those words were usually said by him, instead of Taiga. Rare did Taiga voice his feelings out loud. Especially to him.

He used to, way back when. He didn’t anymore. Hokuto kept trying to convince himself every goddamn day that it didn’t matter to him anymore, that he and Taiga weren’t as close as they used to be. Weren’t hanging by a thread, dancing on the idea of ‘will they or won’t they?’, weren’t almosts. It didn’t matter. That was years ago. Hokuto didn’t care about it anymore, of course he didn’t.

“What do you mean?” he couldn’t help but ask because screw everything he wanted to know. “I don’t have to ‘deal’ with you, I’m not forced to share spaces with you, Kyomoto.”

As Hokuto’s sight adjusted to the dim light, he noticed Taiga shrug, keeping his expression hidden beneath long blond bangs. “Seems like it, sometimes.”

Well, Hokuto wasn’t. Sure, Taiga may not have been the best company, but only because things were so awkward between them. Not because he didn’t actually want to be with Taiga.

“Well actually, I could say the same about you,”

Taiga lifted his head, then, tried to find Hokuto’s eyes in the dark. “What? You’re the one constantly avoiding me.”

“Because I feel like that’s what you would want?”

“Why would I want you to avoid me?” Taiga looked exasperated, like he was tired of trying or something, frustrated that his advances apparently didn’t seem to work. “I’ve been trying to initiate things, but you keep brushing me away.”

And okay, what? Since when did Taiga initiate things? He stepped further from Hokuto every time they were in the same room, exchanged places with another member when they were next to each other, and made sure they had no physical contact whatsoever. How was that initiating things? “You’re… what?”

“I keep trying things with you, but you keep being awkward,” Taiga said frankly, and Hokuto just now noticed that they had moved closer to each other.

“Okay, I don’t remember any time where you initiated things,” because Hokuto really didn’t. Did he? Or did he purposely forget? Purposely tried to convince himself that what Taiga was doing meant nothing at all instead of actually something?

“I do it all the time,”

“I don’t think so?”

“Yes, I do,”

Because of course they were arguing again, like they always were. Typical. Honestly, Hokuto was so tired that they always either ended up like this, or ended up not talking to each other at all. Why couldn’t they just find a dynamic that worked?

“Prove it, then,” Hokuto challenged, because he really couldn’t remember anything. Nothing. Taiga didn’t do anything where he started things with Hokuto, any sort of interaction that could warrant something else, warrant a reaction from Hokuto. He couldn’t remember anything where Taiga did—

They were kissing. They were kissing now. Taiga somehow managed to straddle Hokuto’s hips in the middle of Hokuto’s inner turmoil, pull the younger boy closer to him, and smash their lips together. Their space was too fucking tiny and the closet felt like it grew so much smaller, and Hokuto didn’t understand how Taiga had manuevered himself over to sit on Hokuto’s lap, but here he was. What the actual fuck?

Hokuto had a million questions running through his head. What was happening? Why was it happening? How did it actually happen? Why was Taiga’s lips so soft, and why did it perfectly fit against his own? Why was Taiga moving his hips like _that_ and what did Hokuto have to do or say to get him to do it more? To not make him stop? Because it felt really, really good.

“This enough initiation for you?” Taiga whispered against his lips, and yes fuck, definitely, all of it was enough. Hokuto’s hands, which were frozen at his sides, finally found their place on Taiga’s hips, gripping them firm with strong fingers. Taiga moaned a little against his mouth, and _Christ,_ could Taiga initiate more things in his life? Please? Hokuto would beg if he wanted him to. He would have no qualms about doing that at all.

“Yes,” Hokuto said in their kiss too, sounding a little pathetic and desperate, but he honestly couldn’t give that much of a shit. Not when Taiga was biting his lips. “Yes, yup, more than enough.”

Taiga bit on his bottom lip, almost like begging, so Hokuto complied and deepened the kiss. He put his tongue between Taiga’s teeth, their tongues dancing together, heating up the kiss and making Hokuto’s head spin. He pulled Taiga closer, the older boy running soft fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp. It made Hokuto shiver, and he pushed forward, leaning Taiga against the closet doors.

Hokuto could hear some sort of sound from the distance, muffled by the door. But he was so distracted by Taiga’s lips and tongue that he couldn’t focus on it. It did sound incredibly familiar though. Like it was—

“Alright, seven minutes! Times up!” Juri and Shintaro’s joined voices seeped through the thin closet door, and not a heartbeat later, the door was pried open, surprising Hokuto and Taiga.

Before Taiga’s head could hit the floor, though, Hokuto had moved just in the nick of time to turn them over, taking the fall. Thankfully, he didn’t bump his head too hard. Although, it still did hurt.

“Fucking—” he cursed, “ouch. Guys, what the fuck?”

“Well, well, well,” Juri’s smirk was wide, mischief clear in his eyes. “What do we have here? Hokuto, are your lips… swollen?”

Oh, fuck. Right. They were screwed. They were so damn screwed.

“Kyomo is blushing!” Shintaro joined in on the teasing, Hokuto looking at Taiga and noticing that he was in fact blushing. Because they were caught. Kissing. In the fucking closet. Fuck.

Jesse was laughing out loud and only further proved that Hokuto decided right, earlier. He really was going to murder Jesse first. Taiga could swear he heard Kouchi squeal in excitement, but it was drowned out by Juri and Shintaro joining Jesse’s laughter.

“You guys really took the ‘heaven’ thing literally huh?” Juri sniggered, and Hokuto already _knew_ he was not going to hear the end of this any time soon. “We can put you guys back in the closet? Another seven minutes?”

“Juri, shut up,” it was Taiga who spoke, pushing himself up off of Hokuto, trying to sit. He held his hand out to Hokuto though, still hiding his blush with his hair, trying not to look at Hokuto directly in the eye.

Which Hokuto understood completely, seeing as he was blushing like hell himself, and could probably not look at Taiga too. Especially because they could actually _see_ each other now.

Shintaro finally found the time to stop himself from laughing, clapping Juri on the shoulder. “Alright, come on lovebirds,” he said with a chuckle, “game still isn’t over. Kouchi’s turn now.”

The rest of the members walked towards the beds again, taking their places and resuming the game.

And maybe Hokuto and Taiga held hands while they walked back. Maybe they linked their fingers together, even if they did hide it behind their backs. Maybe they sat a little too close to each other when they got to the beds, four pairs of knowing eyes staring at them and their body language. Maybe they were still blushing. Maybe they could both still feel the searing kiss on their lips, and how it felt like it was something that was so familiar but also something so new at the same time.

Whatever. They could talk about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a fun request! Thoughts?


	2. to die (to live) would be an awfully big adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was one thing to not be allowed to fall for your fellow tribute. It was another to not be allowed to fall for the tribute you’re mentoring. But still. Taiga couldn’t help it. He just couldn’t. And he didn’t know what he would do if something happened to Hokuto in that arena. He would probably lose his mind.

Prompt: The Hunger Games AU

* * *

“Hey uhm,” Taiga knew they shouldn’t be involved like this.

It was one thing to not be allowed to fall for your fellow tribute. It was another to not be allowed to fall for the tribute you’re mentoring. But still. Taiga couldn’t help it. He just couldn’t. And he didn’t know what he would do if something happened to Hokuto in that arena. He would probably lose his mind.

“Promise me one thing?” he asked, sounding a little desperate, a lot defeated. He just needed this one thing. This one thing, and he could go back to breathing.

“Sure thing, dear mentor,” Hokuto had a smug look on his face, and Taiga knew he was trying to mask the fact that he was nervous and terrified. Because he didn’t want Taiga to worry. Hokuto always thought of him, first. Which was ridiculous, considering he was the one about to kill and try not to let himself get killed.

“Just…” Taiga started, taking another deep breath. “Don’t die, okay? I want you out of that arena alive. Promise me that, Hokuto.”

Hokuto looked like he was taken aback by the request, but he quickly recovered and regained his composure, smirk decorating his lips again. “Do I get to take you out on a date when I don’t?”

Taiga smirked back. “Live first, date after.”

“I’ll make sure to live, then,”

There was a glass screen in between them, and Taiga was slightly thankful for it. Because had there not been, he might have pulled Hokuto in and kissed him right then and there.

The countdown started out loud, and it was like it kick-started Taiga’s heart back into action. This was it. Moment of truth. All or nothing, now.

Hokuto had to live. He _had_ to.

“For you,” Hokuto whispered low, but Taiga caught it, still.

“What?” he furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

Hokuto smiled at him, the worry in his eyes clouded by confidence. He knew what he was going to do, now. And he was going to make sure it was going to happen. Even if he had to go through hell.

“Wait for me, Taiga. I’ll live for you,” the words echoed throughout Taiga’s mind, Hokuto’s voice sounding so sure.

Taiga was about to answer, but the countdown got louder, counting down from 3, 2, 1. Then it whisked Hokuto away, and all Taiga could watch as his heart stopped in his chest was the big screen in the waiting room, tributes appearing left and right in the arena.

District 1, District 2, District 3, District 4, District 5.

The other tribute from District 6 appeared on screen, wrapped in a glass pod, ice shards protruding left and right, every which way, all over the place. Then it was him. It was Hokuto’s turn. He appeared on screen and Taiga’s breath was caught in his throat.

He still looked so beautiful.

His jet-black hair contrasted with the white of the snow, an ice shard near his glass pod, inches from breaking it. Hokuto was already looking at it, like he was planning on using it as a weapon. _Good. Smart move. Use it to your advantage._ Taiga wished Hokuto could read his mind.

They welcomed the tributes in the arena, then the horn sounded, so loud that Taiga felt like his ears were going to bleed. The glass pods opened, and Taiga felt like his heart had stopped beating entirely.

The first thing Hokuto did when he was set free was smirk.

Still so fucking handsome and smug. If Taiga wasn’t so fucking nervous, he would’ve smiled and shook his head.

Hokuto reached for the ice shard next to his pod and broke it with his bare hands, one side sharp enough to pierce through anything. Then he spotted a camera, and looked directly into it, like he was looking straight at Taiga. He knew he was watching. He knew he was worried. He wanted to show Taiga that there was nothing to be worried about.

Then he ran.

* * *

Hokuto was standing on top of a cliff, entirely made out of ice, artificial but still so fucking cold. Taiga watched him through the screen, Hokuto standing proudly and gripping a dagger in one of his hands, another ice shard in the other. The entire duration of the games, he had used them to his advantage, carving different kinds of weapons out of them, throwing them with accuracy whenever an enemy got close.

He was breathing hard, looking down at his last opponent, a Career that had killed a friend he made in the arena. There was blood all over his face and body, Taiga not entirely sure if it was his or if it was from the people he had killed.

“I’d ask you for your last words, but I seem to be stepping on your throat,”

Hokuto sounded so haunting. So broken. Taiga wanted to wrap him up in an embrace and never let the cruel world harm him any longer.

The Career struggled to break free, but Hokuto had injured him well, and he was too weak. Before he could try anything else, Hokuto slid the dagger and ice shard straight home, right into the Career’s chest, effectively killing him.

Blood spilled from the Career, but Hokuto felt too numb to care. The horn had sounded, indicating his victory, his face projected all over the arena. Bloodied and bruised. And so fucking broken. That was it. He was the lone victor. He had won The Hunger Games.

Everything had happened too fast. One moment, he was standing on top of an ice cliff. And the next, he was being escorted by medics into a white room, tending to his injuries. He had a huge cut on one of his thighs, his other leg wrapped in a makeshift tourniquet he had done. There were so many people hustling and bustling all around him that Hokuto tried to keep his head together, spinning from so many movements.

“My head is going to split in half,” which he meant metaphorically, but the medics checked his head anyway, bombarding him with questions about his vision and his hearing, trying to see if he had a concussion or not.

“Jesus Christ, I didn’t mean it literally,” he said a bit harshly, trying to shove some of the medics away. But they still persisted, manhandling him into bandages and all kinds of medical equipment.

“Let him breathe, god,”

He knew that voice. He knew it all too well. Suddenly, Hokuto’s heartbeat spiked up, jack hammering in his chest. The voice rang in his ears again, and he strained his neck, trying to see above numerous heads, looking for the source of it.

As if on cue, two medics got out of the way of his vision, effectively giving him a sight of his mentor.

_Taiga._

Still the same blonde hair. Still the same smile on his face. His eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying for some reason. Hokuto’s heartstrings broke.

He didn’t care. He didn’t care anymore. He stood up from the bed and planted his feet on the ground, power walked his way to Taiga, determined to do what he fucking wanted to do.

“Hey, you should rest, you should—” but Hokuto didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around Taiga, crying onto his mentor’s shoulder, almost as if it was Taiga who went into the games and not him.

“I won, Taiga,” Hokuto choked on his sobs, “I won. I came back. I won for you. I’m here.”

Taiga couldn’t help but cry too. He pulled Hokuto close to him, his boy, his broken boy, bloodied and bruised but alive. He was alive. Taiga sobbed with him, his fingers threading through Hokuto’s beautiful hair. He couldn’t believe he could touch it again. He couldn’t believe he was given the chance to be with Hokuto again.

“You did. You did so good,” Taiga tried to pick his words, but then what was the point even anymore? Hokuto was a victor, much like he was. They were untouchable. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

They cried in each other’s arms, for a while, everyone else trying not to watch the scene. When Hokuto had calmed down a bit, he smiled against Taiga’s shoulder, leaving a soft kiss there before speaking. “Will you go on a date with me, now?”

Taiga laughed out loud. Of course. He hadn’t forgotten. Taiga was scared Hokuto had already forgotten about it, but he hadn’t. Nothing made him more happy.

“I’d marry you if you decided to propose to me, Matsumura,” because it was the whole truth.

Hokuto held him tighter, laughing along. But he whispered words against Taiga’s skin, which still left Taiga stunned, even if he knew that was what Hokuto was going to say next.

“Then, will you marry me? Because I’m in love with you,”

Taiga didn’t even need to think about it.

The entire duration of the games, he hoped and prayed Hokuto wouldn’t die. Because he still hadn’t told Hokuto the truth. He didn’t get the chance to tell Hokuto what he really felt. And now that the universe had decided to give Hokuto back to him, broken but _safe,_ in his arms and in his life, Taiga was not going to miss that chance anymore.

“Yes,”

Taiga didn’t give Hokuto time to react before he pulled him in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THE HUNGER GAMESSSSSSSS AHHHHHHH. This turned a bit sweet though, idk why? HAHAHAHA. Was probably high on Everlark feels, ehehehe. Anyway! Thoughts?


	3. countdown to chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, he had met the Kyomotos before. Multiple times, actually. He did marry Taiga, after all, so of course there had been a ton of times where he had met his in-laws. But it still didn’t help his nerves whenever they paid a visit to their apartment.

Prompt: The in-laws come to visit

* * *

“They’re not going to eat you alive, you know,” Taiga said, looking bored, his chin on his palm. “They don’t bite.”

Hokuto was too busy sautéing something in a pan while another dish was baking in the oven. Honestly, he could feed an entire army with the menu he had planned first, had Taiga not intervened and told him enough was enough and that he was only serving four people, not four hundred.

“Easy for you to say, you didn’t exactly whisk their son away from them,” Hokuto was all kinds of nervous.

Sure, he had met the Kyomotos before. Multiple times, actually. He did marry Taiga, after all, so of course there had been a ton of times where he had met his in-laws. But it still didn’t help his nerves whenever they paid a visit to their apartment.

“You didn’t whisk me away, I wanted to be with you. And besides, what are you so worried about, even? Mom absolutely adores you,”

Kyomoto Hiromi was a sweet and kind person. She always doted on Hokuto whenever they would meet. But sometimes she looked like a lioness in sheep’s clothing, smiling at him like she knew a huge secret that only she was aware of. It always sent shivers down Hokuto’s spine.

“Right. Your Mom’s very… uh, nice,”

“And Dad well…” Taiga started, “Dad’s fine, he likes you.”

Hokuto groaned out loud. “I still think he’s out to kill me.”

“And why is that?”

“Could you pass me the salt?” Hokuto reached for it, but he still couldn’t grab it, despite his long arms. Taiga went around and took it, passed it to Hokuto and decided to stand beside him, leaning against the kitchen counter. “And I’ll always think your Dad is out to kill me.”

“But why?”

“Because I was the reason his son went from ‘Kyomoto’ to ‘Matsumura’, effectively killing his line,”

Taiga blinked twice. “Oh.”

He hadn’t realized it was that serious. Or, he knew Hokuto was joking of course, but he also _knew_ Hokuto. And Hokuto’s jokes always carried some sort of truth in them.

Taiga sighed. Sometimes his husband was a bit too much. But in a good way, always.

He pushed himself away from the kitchen counter and hugged Hokuto from behind, eyeing if the dish Hokuto was doing was finished. When Taiga concluded it was, he turned the gas off and turned Hokuto around in his hold, looking up at him. “You’re an idiot, you know that?”

“An idiot your Dad’s gonna kill,” Hokuto sighed back, but he wrapped his arms around Taiga anyway.

“Please, Dad’s fine with it. We’ve talked about it once already,”

“Did he say he was going to murder me in my sleep? Because I would honestly not be surprised,”

Taiga rolled his eyes. “Hokuto—”

“I’m serious. I am. Because I stole his wonderful son away from him, and his son took my name even though I said not to, it would’ve been fine, I would’ve done it. But his son insisted. And now we’re here and—”

“Matsumura Taiga,” Taiga said sternly, effectively shutting Hokuto up. “Say it.”

Hokuto hesitated, but he complied. “Matsumura Taiga.”

“Pretty, right?” Taiga smiled up at him, face moving closer to his.

It was more than pretty. His last name with Taiga’s first, combined, was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Especially when said by Taiga himself.

“Beautiful,”

“Then shut up about it. It sounds way better than Kyomoto Hokuto anyway. That just sounds like it’s too much,”

“Hey!” 

Taiga laughed. “You know it’s the truth.”

Hokuto laughed with him, and _that_ was one of the most beautiful things Taiga had ever heard. “Mom will help you, don’t worry. Sometimes I think she has sort of a crush on you or whatever,” then Taiga chuckled, “maybe _that’s_ why Dad is out to kill you.”

Hokuto didn’t really think Kyomoto Hiromi had a crush on him. But the image was still sort of funny. “You really are your Mother’s son, then,” he smiled. “Your Mom is actually insanely pretty.”

“And I look exactly like her,” Taiga smiled back.

“Which means I just called you insanely pretty,”

“Why are you so cheesy today?” because Hokuto was making Taiga’s heart leap in his chest even more so than usual.

“It’s the nerves,”

“It’s sort of working,”

“Is it?”

“Yea,”

“Good. Plan worked,”

“God, just kiss me already,”

Hokuto finally leaned down and kissed Taiga, the older boy pulling him in by the hair and immediately moaning into the kiss. Hokuto’s kisses were always so hypnotic. They’ve kissed too many times to count since they started dating. Even more when they finally got married. But Taiga could never and would never ever get sick of doing it. It was his favorite thing in the universe.

Slightly pulling away, Hokuto breathed hard and leaned his forehead against Taiga’s, always breathless whenever they would kiss.

“Did we forget to do something? I feel like we forgot to hide something or whatever,” Hokuto whispered, his mind lost from the feel of Taiga’s lips on his.

“Uhm,” Taiga sounded like he just realized something, “the vibrators?”

Hokuto paused, waking up from his trance. “Oh shit.”

“Seriously, they’re just sprawled all over our bedside table,”

“Oh fuck, we should—”

“Remember, because we used them last night when you did this to my—”

“Okay, no more details,” Hokuto was horrified. 

Taiga’s parents liked to snoop around their apartment whenever they would visit. Hokuto remembered that last time they did and found the box of condoms in the bathroom, Hokuto forgetting to hide them somewhere else. The entire night, they kept joking and asking questions about it. Taiga’s Dad asked for flavor recommendations. Taiga’s Mom asked why the size was XL. It was Taiga who answered, saying strawberry was the best but also the citrus ones, and that it was Hokuto’s condoms that they found that’s why they were in XL. Needless to say, it was embarrassing.

“Uh, I’ll go hide them, you take out the tomatoes,”

Taiga simply shrugged, but pried himself away from Hokuto anyway, who all but ran towards their room and found a safe place for their vibrators. And other toys. Why did they have to have so many, goddammit.

When he came back to the kitchen, Taiga was washing the tomatoes clean, the only things he could trust Taiga with in the kitchen. Taiga was smiling so wide as he looked at his favorite food, effectively making him look like he was years younger than he actually was. Hokuto’s heart felt full.

“Hey, Matsumura,” Hokuto called out because he could now. Because it was the truth. Because Taiga was a Matsumura. It made him so fucking happy.

Taiga lifted his head and turned towards Hokuto, already used to being called Matsumura by now. “Hmm? Did you hide them?”

Hokuto had already forgotten about that. Because all he could think about was how beautiful Taiga was. How beautiful his _husband_ was. God, he was so whipped.

He walked towards Taiga again, wrapping his arms around him, resuming their position earlier. “Where were we?”

“They might arrive any minute now, you know,” Taiga warned, but only as a challenge. He didn’t really care. His parents could walk in on them, and he wouldn’t give a damn.

“It’s just a kiss,”

“Oh, but I want more than a kiss,” Taiga wiggled his eyebrows playfully, smirking at Hokuto, mischief clear in his expression.

Hokuto smirked back, leaning down to kiss Taiga again. He deepened the kiss as he hoisted Taiga up on their kitchen counter, spreading Taiga’s legs as he stood between the older boy’s knees, Taiga locking his ankles behind Hokuto.

Taiga fisted Hokuto’s hair, pulling him in closer, before Hokuto pulled away from his lips and went down to his neck instead, kissing, sucking and licking at his skin. Taiga threw his head back, moaning when Hokuto sucked on a particular sensitive spot, feeling Hokuto’s teeth sink into his skin, his fangs marking him.

“God, yes,” he moaned again, Hokuto’s hands moving lower towards his ass, intent on making other marks with his nails.

Just as Hokuto was about to leave another red mark on Taiga’s neck, the doorbell rang loud, in time with the timer on the oven, snapping the both of them back into reality.

Hokuto widened his eyes, then stood straight. “Fuck,” he cursed, not realizing that it had gotten that late already and that Taiga’s parents were here, at the other side of their apartment door, and he was too busy making their son moan. In the kitchen. While he cooked their dinner. Fuck.

“Goddammit,” Taiga cursed too, obviously breathless and frustrated, not wanting to stop just yet. “We were getting to the good part.”

Then Hokuto saw the red spot on Taiga’s neck, forgot that he had made it, forgot that it was big and very much noticeable and Taiga would have to find a way to hide it now.

The doorbell rang again.

Fuck, he was so screwed. Kyomoto Masaki was going to murder him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARRIED KYOMOHOKU AND HOKUTO BEING SCARED OF HIS IN-LAWS IS THE BESSSSSST HAHAHAHAHAHA! Thoughts?


End file.
